The Great Father
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish./Nasib Shikamaru yang harus menjaga dua anaknya ketika ibu dan istrinya tak ada di rumah./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Great Father by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish./Nasib Shikamaru yang harus menjaga dua anaknya ketika ibu dan istrinya tak ada di rumah./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: Future time, maybe out of characters, contain of original character, typos as always, etc.**

**Don't Like don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

"Ingat, jaga rumah baik-baik!" kata Temari sambil menepuk pelan dahi Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan dan malas.

"Temari, ayo! Sunao nanti terlambat sekolah!" teriak Yoshino dari luar rumah sambil menggandeng cucu putrinya. Ia kelihatan tak sabar sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Baik, bu!" teriak Temari dari dalam. "Nah, jangan lupa pesan-pesan yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Kerjakan yang benar!" kata Temari sekali lagi mengingatkan suaminya. Ia takut jika suaminya yang pemalas itu lupa akan tugas yang diberikan saat ia tak ada di rumah.

Sebenarnya hari ini Yosino dan Temari akan pergi berdua. Tahu kemana? Rencananya mereka akan bersenang-senang setelah selama ini berkelut dengan pekerjaan rumah. Temari yang telah berubah marga, pensiun dari misi setelah enam tahun lalu melahirkan putri pertamanya. Perempuan itu lebih memilih mengurus anaknya ketimbang bergerumul dengan misi merepotkan. Dan saat ini ia ingin merilekskan sejenak pikiran dari pekerjaan rumah dan meninggalkan suami beserta dua anaknya. Shikaku tak berada di rumah karena sedang menjalankan misi.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. _Bye_!" Temari melambai pada suami tercinta setelah mengecup pelan pipi Shikamaru.

'Blam'

Pintu ditutup. Shikamaru masih mematung di tempat. Sendirian berada di rumah. Tidak sendiri sebenarnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur lelap di kamar dan entah sudah bangun atau belum. Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar anak yang ada di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Sekedar mengecek apa putranya sudah bangun atau belum.

'Ceklek'

Shikamaru membuka pintu kayu itu. Tak ingin membangunkan orang yang sedang nyaman bermimpi. Dan ternyata Nara Kaoru telah membuka mata dan sedang memperhatikan ayahnya di ambang pintu. Shikamaru menghampiri anak kecil yang asyik menghisap jempolnya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" tanyanya. Tapi Kaoru hanya diam sambil memperhatikan ayahnya.

'Tugas pertama setelah Kaoru bangun adalah memandikannya.' batin Shikamaru mengingat ucapan Temari semalam. Shikamaru menggendong putranya dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Saatnya membersihkan diri!

**-Naruto-**

Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Shikamaru bahwa memandikan seorang anak serepot ini. Sudah hampir sejam Kaoru tak jua mau beranjak dari bak mandinya. Malah asyik bermain dengan mainan bebeknya. Sudah sekian kalinya bujuk rayuan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Namun sayang, itu tak mempan terhadap laki-laki kecil berambut pirang ini.

'Merepotkan sekali sih! Trik apa yang digunakan Temari untuk membujuk anak ini?' gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ayo sayang, udahan, ya?" bujuk bapak dua anak itu sambil menggendongnya.

"Gak! Gak!" kata Kaoru rewel sambil meronta. Tangannya menggapai-gapai pada bebek karet yang mengambang di sana.

"Hayo, sekali lagi rewel, ayah tak akan membelikanmu mainan!" ancam Shikamaru untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncak. Dan untungnya ancaman ini mempan. Kenapa tak daritadi coba?

Laki-laki itu membawa anaknya ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Setelah itu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Beruntung karena Temari telah membuatkan sarapan untuk putranya. Untuk kedua kalinya Shikamaru menggerutu karena kerewelan Kaoru yang tak mau melahap habis makanannya.

"Ayo aaa.. ini pesawatnya mau mendarat, ngeeng!" bujuk Shikamaru sambil menerbangkan sendok itu seperti sebuah pesawat. Beruntung, bujukan mempan padanya. Maklumlah anak kecil.

Makanan telah habis. Waktunya untuk cuci piring, cuci baju dan beres-beres rumah. Disambi mencuci baju, Shikamaru mencuci piring kotor yang banyaknya bukan main. Dengan sangat telatennya _jounin_ yang menginjak kepala tiga itu membersihkan sisa lemak dan kotoran hingga habis tak tersisa.

'Huft, piring telah bersih tinggal rumah yang masih berantakan.' batin Shikamaru. Ia mengingat-ingat pesan dari istrinya apa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Semoga saja tidak. Karena Shikamaru ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan merepotkan yang sedang melandanya. Mulai dari kamar sampai kamar mandi, semuanya ia bersihkan sendiri. Ingat sendiri. Betapa capeknya ia sekarang.

"Ya ampun, pekerjaan merepotkan ini benar-benar membuat tenaga terkuras habis. Lebih baik aku memilih menyelesaikan misi Rank A daripada harus berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya jadi ibu rumah tangga." gumam Shikamaru yang sedang merebahkan diri di ruang keluarga. Di sebelahnya Kaoru asyik menonton kartun anak-anak. Ia menirukan gaya pahlawan bertopeng yang sedang ditayangkan di layar kaca itu.

"Pahlawan beltopeng, hahaha." teriak Kaoru dengan gaya cadelnya yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit cengo. Apa ia juga seperti itu waktu kecil?

"Ayah, lapel." ujar Kaoru setelah penayangan kartun itu berakhir. Ia memegang perutnya yang sedang berkaraoke ria. Shikamaru malah memandang heran anaknya. Barusan makan masa' makan lagi? Ia melirik jam dinding yang berdekatan dengan patung tanduk rusa. Pukul 01:30. Ya ampun, jam makan sian sudah lewat. Sepertinya waktu cepat sekali berputar. Shikamaru segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Hm, ya ampun, tak ada makanan tersisa di sini." ujar Shikamaru yang tak menemukan sesuatu di kulkas. Namun yang ia dapat hanya benjol di kepala akibat terkena kaleng bir yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Adu-duh!" rintihnya sambil mengusap kepala nanas khasnya. Ia menutup pintu lemari pendinginnya. Sejenak matanya tertubruk pada secarik kertas yang tertempel di lemari es itu. Segera ia mengambil dan membacanya.

**-Naruto-**

_To: Shikamaru_

_Aku lupa kalau bahan makanan di kulkas hampir habis. Tolong belikan sesuai daftar di balik kertas ini._

_Love,_

_Temari._

**-Naruto-**

Oh, sial! Datang lagi pekerjaan merepotkan.

Shikamaru membalik kertas itu. Sontak matanya melotot melihat daftar belanjaan yang err lumayan banyak. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Dan kemudian teringat sesuatu. Pukul 01:45 harus menjemput Sunao di akademi. Sementara ia harus membeli makanan untuknya dan kedua anaknya serta membeli bahan makanan yang diminta Temari.

"Ya sudahlah." kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya mendapat pencerahan dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Segera ia memanggil anaknya untuk bersiap.

-Naruto-

"Ayah lama deh!" ujar Sunao sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulutnya dikerucutkan. Ngambek karena telat dijemput. Padahal akademi sudah sepi, hanya ada _jounin_ yang masih tinggal.

"Iya, iya ayah minta maaf." jawab Shikamaru yang tak mau anak ini ngambek betulan. Karena kalau dilihat sekilas, perawakan Sunao mirip ayahnya. Rambutnya hitam dan dikucir dua. Mukanya mencirikan rupa malas Shikamaru. Namun, jika sudah kenal, sifat Sunao lebih cenderung mewarisi ibunya yang galak dan cerewet. Beda sekali dengan adiknya.

"Sekarang makan di Yakiniku mau? Kalian pasti lapar 'kan?" tawar Shikamaru supaya Sunao tak ngambek. Gadis itu bersorak girang. Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjikkan oleh Kaoru. Mereka terlihat senang mendengar 'makan di Yakiniku.' Segera Sunao menarik lengan ayahnya dibantu oleh adiknya, Kaoru.

"Ayo! Ayo!"

"Iya, iya jangan tarik tarik ayah begini dong!" protes Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

"Ah, kenyang kenyang." ucap Sunao sambil menepuk perutnya yang kini terlihat sedikit buncit. Ia keluar dari restoran Yakiniku. Shikamaru berjalan di belakang menangisi kantongnya yang hampir kering. Padahal ia masih harus membeli barang lain.

"Ayah, sekalang kemana?" tanya Kaoru di balik punggung ayahnya.

"Ke pasar. Ayah mau membeli sesuatu." jawabnya. "Hei, Sunao jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Shikamaru yang melihat putrinya berlarian tak aturan. Hampir saja menabrak orang yang sedang lewat. "Hah, ya ampun!" gumam Shikamaru pasrah dengan tingkah anak satu itu.

'Ayah, aku mau ke taman!" teriak Sunao dari kejauhan.

"Aku ikut!" tiba-tiba Kaoru turun dari genndongan sang ayah dan meyusul kakak perempuannya.

"Sunao, jaga adikmu!" teriak Shikamaru sebelum mereka berdua hilang di tikungan. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan polah kedua anaknya. Kemudian ia segera mencari barang yang ia dimaksud Temari.

"Shikamaru? Tumben sekali kau ke sini. Mana Temari?" seorang pemilik toko langganannya bertanya ketika Shikamaru masuk ke tokonya.

"Temari sedang pergi, bi." jawab Shikamaru malas dan menyodorkan secarik kertas di hadapan bibi itu. "Aku beli semua barang yang ada di daftar ini." kata Shikamaru. Bibi pemilik toko manut dan segera mengambilnya.

"Ini belanjaanmu, Shikamaru. Semuanya 2500 Ryo." Bibi itu menyerahkan dua kantung berwarna coklat yang berisi belanjaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menukarnya dengan sejumlah uang yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih." jawab Shikamaru kemudian beranjak pergi dan mencari anaknya.

"Terima kasih telah datang." ucap sang bibi sebelum Shikamaru menghilang di kerumunan.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki di taman Konoha dengan dua kantung belanja di tangan. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari dua anak kecil yang merupakan buah hatinya. Kosong. Yang ia temukan hanya beberapa _jounin_ yang sibuk berpacaran. Ia berputar mengelilingi taman itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan anaknya sedang bermain petak umpet di dekat arena permainan dengan beberapa teman seangkatannya.

"Sunao-_chan_, Kaoru-_kun_, itu ayahmu." ujar perempuan berambut kuning panjang dan dikucir dua, Noriko. Putri dari pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang beberapa tahun lalu si laki-laki jabrik ini mendapat gelar Rokudaime.

"Ah, iya. Pasti disuruh pulang." ujar Sunao cemberut karena perkiraannya mungkin benar. Padahal 'kan sedang asyik bermain.

"Sunao, Kaoru, ayo pulang!" teriak Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Tuh 'kan benar dugaan Sunao.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu, ya!" kata Sunao dadah-dadah pada teman-temannya. Kemudian menggandeng adiknya dan menghampiri ayahnya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shikamaru segera meletakkan barang-barang pada tempatnya. Kemudian menemani anaknya bermain di belakang rumah.

"_Ote_! Ayah kalah!" kata Sunao bangga melihat ayahnya kalah bermain shogi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Shikamaru dikalahkan oleh si sulung. Ternyata otak Sunao lebih cepat jalan ketimbang otak jenius Shikamaru yang mungkin sudah karat.

"Argh, sial!" Shikamaru memegang keningnya. Pusing karena tak ada cara lain mengalahkan Sunao. Perasaannya sedikit kesal karena ada yang mengalahkan otak jeniusnya. Terlebih dia adalah anaknya sendiri. "Sudahlah, main yang lain saja." Shikamaru menyerah. Sekali seumur hidup seorang Nara Shikamaru mengalah. Pada anak perempuan kecil pula. Sunao cemberut lagi. Orang yang bisa diajak main _shogi_ malah menyerah. Padahal baru ronde pertama. Hm, Shikamaru, sepertinya otakmu perlu diasah lagi.

Shikamaru beranjak tanpa mempedulikan putrinya yang ngambek padanya. Ia malah keluar dan duduk di teras rumah sambil memperhatikan Kaoru yang sedang bermain bola. Si bungsu itu berlarian sambil menendang bolanya kesana kemari. "Hati-hati nanti jatuh!" kata Shikamaru memperingatkan. Kemudian matanya beralih pada langit cerah ditemani awan putih yang berarak dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia sangat senang masa-masa seperti ini. Memori otaknya kembali teringat masa kecil dulu. Saat ia selalu menikmati siang hari di atap rumah orang atau di atas bukit hanya untuk memandang awan.

"Ayah, kenapa suka awan?" tanya Sunao tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Shikamaru langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya ke pangkuan.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru memandang anaknya yang tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin dengan tatapan aku-pengen-tahu-banget-ayah!

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul. Teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat rindu. Tiba-tiba Kaoru menghampiri ayahnya dan minta dipangku. Iri dengan kakaknya. Sekarang Shikamaru memangku dua anaknya. "Kenapa ayah suka awan? Karena awan itu sangat menarik. Gumpalan asap yang saling menyatu membentuk sebuah karya seni yang indah. Tenang di udara. Berarak mengikuti arah angin. Kehidupan awan membuat ayah menyukainya." kata Shikamaru yang entah darimana bisa membuat kata-kata seperti itu. Sunao mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Jadi, ayah juga ingin kehidupan seperti awan?" tebak Sunao yang sebenarnya sangat tepat. Tahu juga ini anak. Shikamaru menatap heran anaknya, kemudian tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan buah hatinya.

"Hah." Bapak dua anak itu menghela napas. Menggeser posisi duduknya hingga membuat pangkuannya tak nyaman dan bubar. "Sudah sore, ayo mandi!" ujar Shikamaru kemudian menggendong kedua anaknya.

"Aaa..." Sunao protes. Padahal sedang menikmati sebuah cerita ayahnya sambil menikmati pemandangan sore.

"Mandi dulu." Shikamaru menciumi kedua anaknya. "Tuh, bau acem semua. Nanti kalau tak mandi dimarahi ibu. Tahu 'kan bagaimana kalau ibu marah?" ujar Shikamaru disertai anggukan Sunao dan Kaoru. Kemudian bayangan panci sampai kompor yang melayang menari di kepala mereka.

**-Naruto-**

'Ceklek'

Suara pintu dibuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkucir empat. Di belakangnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang. Kedua tangan mereka menenteng tas belanjaan yang lumayan banyak.

"Kok sepi? Mana orang-orang?" tanya Temari heran. "Padahal aku sudah beli banyak oleh-oleh untuk mereka." Ia menutup pintu kayu itu setelah sang ibunya masuk.

"Hei, mana mereka?" tanya Yoshino yang tanpa jawaban dari Temari karena ia sudah masuk dan mencari suami dan anaknya. Yoshino segera menyusul menantunya. Suami Nara Shikaku itu berhenti tepat di tempat Temari berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sama halnya dengan Temari.

Shikamaru dan kedua anaknya. Tertidur di ruang belakang dengan pintu luar terbuka. Matahari senja menerpa punggung laki-laki rambut nanas yang tidur dengan posisi miring. Tangannya digunakan Sunao dan Kaoru sebagai bantalan. Di atas kepala mereka terdapat sebuah buku gambar dengan tulisannya. Dipastikan itu adalah buku dongeng anak-anak. Pemandangan yang jarang terjadi.

Temari dan Yoshino hanya tersenyum dan saling melempar pandangan. Senang sekali melihat mereka tidur lelap seperti itu. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan bapak dan anak itu menikmati mimpi indah mereka.

**-END-**


End file.
